


Alone Time

by theFemPrince



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Masturbation, bisexual dana, brief dana fantasizing about other people, kind of incest kind of not, mainly mercer siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFemPrince/pseuds/theFemPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana needs some personal time, somewhere she won't be interrupted.</p><p>Letting you know, this is Alex/Dana. I realize it's an unpopular and of course problematic ship, so if you don't like it I'd suggest going back now. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, Mercer siblings is a guilty pleasure ship of mine. I hope those of you who are cool with the ship like this thing I wrote. Hopefully I'll write a part 2. Also, Dana is Evolved in this fic.

Dana snuck off to Alex's room after he left to take care of something; something he declined to share. Nobody among the Evolved ranks dared to go to their Alpha's room uninvited. He made it clear his room was off limits, and threatened to kill trespassers. Dana was confident that Alex would never hurt her. Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

Either way, she really needed to be alone and undisturbed. It was kind of Alex's fault anyway, so it's only fair to use his room- _SHUT UP DANA! BAD THOUGHTS!_

This had nothing to do with Alex - Nothing whatsoever. Anyway, she snuck into the room. He clearly doesn't even pretend to sleep. No bed, just some old, hard couch and a hunk of metal like that spiky throne in Game of Thrones. She shrugged, spiky throne thing will do. Dana sat down on the cold metal and transformed her biomass so that she appeared naked. She brought her knees up to her shoulders and dipped her hand down between her thighs. Dana wondered how Alex would- _STOP IT DANA!_

She needed to think about someone else. Galloway's smug grin usually pissed her off, but what if that grin was looking down at her as she writhed? Sabrina Galloway had impeccable attention to detail, and was efficient in everything she did. Dana had to respect that, especially if it was used on her. But then Galloway would try to talk dirty, and her annoying voice would turn Dana off instantly.

Maybe Zachary? Zachary had these soft blue eyes that Dana could melt into. He was fun and expressive. Maybe too much though; he'd probably enjoy her with his eyes closed. If only Dana could look into those blue eyes and have them staring back at her with intent. Alex would keep his intense gaze on her, and she already knew the stories behind his slate blue eyes. Dana knew more stories than Alex could even remember- _GODDAMMIT DANA THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!_

Nothing about them was right anyway. Not their family, their childhood, not their lives in New York. He started two outbreaks and she still comes back to his side.

He's not even really her brother, she knows. Just a monster inhabiting a mutated version of her dead brother's body. And now she's a monster like him. Dana still can't hate him after that. He's wrong for her, but she wants him nonetheless. She wants his hands working at her clit. She wants him to push against her so roughly that she would bruise if she were still human. Dana whimpers his name before she can stop herself.

The door creaks.

Dana shifts her biomass to appear dressed, but in a blur of motion her arm is caught and she reverts to her naked appearance. She stares back into Alex's blue eyes.


End file.
